Das Frettchen
by JayEz
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'Ein Frettchen auf der Flucht' Was machen sie mit Draco? Harry hat sich zwar bereit erklärt, ihm zu helfen, aber damit tauchten noch mehr Probleme auf, als Harry, Ron und Hermine ohnehin schon hatten.


**Das Frettchen **

von NoRiskNoFun

Fortsetzung von „Ein Frettchen auf der Flucht" von NoRiskNoFun

**Kapitel 1**

**Bemerkung: **Alle Charaktere, die hier verwendet werden, gehören einzig und allein J. K. Rowling.

**Raiting: **passend für alle Altersgruppen

**Anmerkungen des Autors: **Das hier ist die Fortsetzung von „Ein Frettchen auf der Flucht". Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, dass diese Story ein Oneshot sein würde, aber da ich in einem Review (auf um eine Fortsetzung gebeten wurde, habe ich mir gedacht: warum nicht? Ein paar Tage später kamen noch zwei Reviews, in denen nach einer Fortsetzung gefragt wurde. 

An dieser Stelle: Danke an Euch, da ihr mich zum Weiterschreiben ermutigt habt!

**Zusammenfassung: **Was machen sie mit Draco? Wie sollen sie bei den Horkruxen weiter vorgehen? Weihen sie Draco in dieses Geheimnis ein? Harry hatte sich zwar bereit erklärt, Draco zu helfen, aber damit tauchten noch mehr Probleme auf, als er, Ron und Hermine ohnehin schon hatten.

Kapitel 1

Draco schreckte hoch, seinen Zauberstab bereit in der Hand. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine Umgebung so genau wahrnahm, um festzustellen, dass er sich nicht sofort wieder aufmachen musste, da die Todesser vielleicht schon in der Nähe waren. Die Flucht hatte, auch, wenn sie nur vier Tage gedauert hatte, ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Er sank für einen Moment zurück in sein Kissen und atmete tief ein. Die Lage war nicht mehr so aussichtslos, wie sie noch vor zwölf Stunden gewesen war. Dennoch wich die Anspannung nicht ganz von Draco. Harry hatte ihm zwar Hilfe versprochen, aber Draco wusste trotzdem nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte.

_Okay, dann erst einmal Schritt für Schritt..._, dachte sich Draco. So stand er auf, fischte sein verkleinertes Gepäck aus einer Tasche seiner Robe und murmelte „Engorgio". Der kleine Beutel wuchs zu einem Sack, aus dem Draco seine Zahnbürste herausnahm und frische Kleidung, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer machte.

xXx

„Harry, du willst mir doch nicht etwa wirklich sagen, dass du beabsichtigst, ihn mitzunehmen?!" Ron Stimme war so laut, dass sie auch über das Treppenhaus in den Gang des zweiten Stock gelang, den Draco gerade entlang schritt. Er erkannte sofort, dass Ron von ihm redete, und das nicht in freundlichem Ton. Als er die Treppe erreicht hatte, hörte er Harrys Stimme.

„Ron, was sollen wir sonst machen? Wir können ihn nicht hier lassen! Hier ist er nicht sicher!"

„Warum nicht? Das Haus ist fast so gut geschützt, wie Hogwarts! Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt!"

„Dumbledore ist ... tot.", hörte Draco Harry erwidern, als er am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war. „Malfoy konnte hierher apparieren. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass alle Vorkehrungsmaßnahmen, die Dumbledore getroffen hat, außer Kraft traten, als er gestorben ist. Folglich ist es hier nicht sicher, nicht für uns und nicht für Malfoy."

„Außerdem", warf Draco ein, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte und somit dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine aufschraken, „würde ich mich absolut weigern, in diesem Haus zu bleiben. Nichts gegen Häuser von Schwarzmagiern, aber hier hat man definitiv übertrieben."

Die drei starrten ihn in einer Weise an, die ihn stark an die vom letzten Abend erinnerte, als er plötzlich ins gleiche Zimmer appariert war. Das wurde noch davon unterstützt, dass sie sich auf den gleichen Plätzen wie am Abend zuvor befanden; Harry auf einem Sessel während Ron und Hermine gemeinsam auf dem Sofa saßen.

Ron hatte sich als erster wieder gefangen und beschloss anscheinend, Dracos Kommentar einfach zu übergehen. Er wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Trotzdem finde ich es zu gefährlich, ihn mitzunehmen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er uns die ganze Zeit auf die Nerven gehen wird." Ron warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu, den Draco mindestens genauso böse zurückwarf. „Hermine,", wandte sich Ron seiner Freundin zu, „du findest es doch auch gefährlich!"

Hermine blickte von Ron zu Draco und dann zu Harry. „Ja, schon, aber... Ich meine... wir können ihn nicht alleine lassen, da hat Harry schon Recht."

Draco schien der Augenblick gekommen zu sein, für seine Angelegenheit einzutreten, bevor Ron noch einmal die Chance bekam, zu sprechen. „Entschuldigung, ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt was denn genau dagegen spricht, mich mitzunehmen, außer, dass ich Weasley die ganze Zeit nerven werde?"

„Du bist ein Spion! Und selbst, wenn du das nicht wärst, wärst du immer noch ein Verräter, der von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer und seinen Todessern gejagt wird. Ich erinnere mich noch an den letzten Verräter, der vor ihm weggelaufen ist. Und Karkaroff ist seit einiger Zeit tot."

„Du hättest wohl gerne, dass mir das selbe Schicksal widerfährt, wie Karkaroff, hm?"

„Vielleicht."

Die beiden starrten sich böse an und Draco öffnete gerade seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Das reicht erst einmal, okay? Malfoy, warum gehst du nicht in die Küche und frühstückst?"

Draco brach den Blickkontakt mit Ron, wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand durch die Tür. Nachdem er verschwunden war, richtete sich Ron wieder an Harry.

„Du glaubst also wirklich, dass er kein Spion ist?" Harry nickte. „Trotzdem ist es zu gefährlich, vor allem für dich, Harry!"

„Ich glaube, ich bin schon in so großer Gefahr, dass ein bisschen mehr sicher nicht ins Gewicht fallen wird.", gab Harry in bitterem Ton zurück.

„Und was, wenn das bisschen gerade das bisschen ist, das die Waage kippt?"

„Harry, Ron hat in der Hinsicht Recht.", sagte Hermine. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie hin und her gerissen war in der ganzen Dracofrage. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihm deswegen nicht helfen sollen."

Ron sah sie ungläubig an. „Habt ihr denn beide vergessen, dass das Malfoy ist? Er macht uns seit sechs Jahren das Leben schwer und jetzt, wo er Hilfe braucht, sollen wir das alles einfach vergessen und ihm geben, was auch immer er braucht?" Seine Stimme war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden.

„Wir vergessen es nicht, Ron." Harry war im Vergleich zu Ron sehr ruhig. „Aber ich glaube, dass er sich verändern hat, dass er nicht ganz und gar böse ist-"

„Das hat Dumbledore auch von Snape geglaubt, selbst als alle Beweise dagegen sprachen, und Dumbledore ist jetzt tot!"

„Ron, ich habe nie geglaubt, dass Snape gut ist. Und ich hatte Recht. Aber Malfoy hat viel durchgemacht, auch, wenn er uns nicht alles davon erzählt hat."

„Woher willst du das schon wieder wissen?"

„Er wurde von Voldemort persönlich bestraft!", fuhr Harry, unbeirrt von Rons Zucken in Antwort auf Voldemorts Namen, fort. „Glaubst du, das wäre schnell vorbei, geschweige denn würde nicht allzu schlimm sein? Malfoy hat sich wirklich von Voldemort abgewandt, auch wenn du das nicht siehst."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, in der Hermine schließlich mit einem Seufzer ihren inneren Kampf beendete. „Harry, ich bin auf deiner Seite. Außerdem sind schon so viele in diesem Krieg gestorben, wir sollten wenigstens versuchen zu verhindern, dass noch jemand von Voldemort- Ron, reiße dich zusammen- umgebracht wird."

Harry sah sie dankend an. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich war, Draco mitzunehmen, aber es würde noch gefährlicher für Draco sein, wenn sie ihn allein ließen. Er war zwar nicht begeistert von dieser Planänderung, aber er konnte nicht noch einen Toten zur Liste hinzugefügt werden lassen. Vor allem, wenn er es verhindern konnte, so wie in diesem Fall.

Ron sah beide eine lange Zeit an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sein Gesicht war verzogen, als ob er in etwas Saueres gebissen hätte und er schien einen Weg zu suchen, die beiden vor ihm doch noch vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Letzten Endes gab er sich mit einem schweren Seufzer geschlagen.

„Harry, wenn du glaubst, das tun zu müssen, werde ich dir nicht im Weg stehen, aber erinnere dich an meine Einwände, wenn wir von Todessern umgebracht werden, weil Malfoy uns verraten hat oder wenn uns wegen ihm sonst etwas zustoßen sollte." Harry atmete auf. Er hasste es, mit Ron zu streiten. Dieser fügte nach kurzer Pause noch hinzu: „Aber vergiss es, dass ich nett zu ihm sein werde."

Harry lächelte kurz. „Das hätte ich auch nie gedacht."

Hermine lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zu Ron und küsste ihn kurz. „Das ist sehr toll von dir." Ron schien auf einmal sehr viel glücklicher über seine Entscheidung als vorher.

xXx

Draco fragte sich nach einiger Zeit, in der er sich etwas zu Essen gemacht hatte, ob die drei inzwischen zu einer Entscheidung gekommen waren und hoffte inständig, dass sie zu seinen Gunsten ausfallen würde.

Er aß gemächlich seinen Toast, während er sich in der Küche umsah. Draco fragte sich bei ihrem Anblick mehr denn je, wem dieses Haus gehörte oder gehört hatte und wie bitte Harry Potter hier gelandet war.

Gerade als ihm die wohl vierte oder fünfte Theorie diesbezüglich in den Sinn kam, hörte er Schritte und blickte zur Tür, die sich kurz darauf öffnete. Es war Harry.

„Und?", fragte Draco. „Werde ich den Todessern zum Fraß vorgeworfen, oder was habt ihr euch sonst für mich ausgedacht?"

Harrys Blick zeigte deutlich, dass er mit den Augen rollen wollte, sich aber noch zurück hielt. „Wir haben beschlossen-"

„Also ihr habt Weasley überstimmt." Harry überging Dracos Einwurf.

„-dass du mit uns kommst. Es ist sicherer für dich und ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dir helfen werde. Also werde ich das tun."

Harry sah, dass Draco sich entspannte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie viele Sorgen sich Draco gemacht haben musste, ganz alleine in der Küche, während sie im ersten Stock über seine Zukunft entschieden.

„Weißt du, manchmal bin ich echt froh, dass Gott Gryffindors erschaffen hat." Diesmal rollte Harry wirklich mit den Augen. Vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern auf der Flucht zu sein schien Dracos Benehmen nicht viel geändert zu haben. Aber außer mit den Augen zu rollen hielt Harry jedweden weiteren Kommentar zurück. Er war sich nicht vollkommen sicher, warum; vermutlich war der sich immer noch in ihm befindende See von Mitleid verantwortlich für sein höfliches Benehmen.

Als Harry nicht gleich etwas erwiderte, fragte Draco, nachdem er einen weiteren Bissen Toast heruntergeschluckt hatte: „Ich habe aber eine Frage: _wohin_ nehmt ihr mich mit?"

Harry setzte schon zur Antwort an, als ihm einfiel, dass er nicht antworten konnte, da sie es gestern nicht geschafft hatte, zu entscheiden, wohin sie eigentlich als nächstes gehen wollten. „Darüber sind wir uns noch nicht ganz einig. Gestern wurden wir ja in unserer Besprechung unterbrochen...", sagte Harry schließlich mit Blick auf Draco. Dieser hob die Hände zur Verteidigung.

„Entschuldige, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr gerade in einer wichtigen Besprechung wart. Hättet ihr es mir gesagt, wäre ich natürlich erst heute zu euch gekommen, vorausgesetzt, ich hätte die Nacht überlebt."

Harry sah für einen Moment danach aus, als hätte er eine gemeine Erwiderung auf den Lippen, sprach sie aber nicht aus. „Okay. Iss deinen Toast auf, dann können wir wieder hoch und entscheiden, wohin genau wir dich hin mitnehmen."

Draco, überrascht, dass Harry ihn nicht schroff angegangen war, nickte nur und machte sich über seinen restlichen Toast her.

Nachdem er seinen Teller zum übrigen schmutzigen Frühstücksgeschirr gestellt hatte, sah er Harry fragend an: „Wascht ihr das per Hand?"

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, aber das würden wir tun müssen, wenn Hermine nicht eine ganze Reihe nützlicher Haushaltszauber beherrschen würde."

In der Eingangshalle angelangt, war Draco wieder zu seinen Theorien zurückgekehrt, wie bitte Harry Potter in diesem Haus gelandet war.

„Weißt du, was ich mich schon-", setzte Draco an zu fragen, stolperte aber über einen eisernen Schirmständer, bevor er seine Frage beenden konnte, da er zu sehr auf seine Umgebung und zu wenig auf den Weg geachtet hatte. Harry wirbelte erschrocken zu den Vorhängen, die im gleichen Moment aufflogen und ein altes Gemälde einer Frau zeigten, die anfing, zu schreien.

„Die Schlammblüter sind wieder zurück! Ihr Schande für die Zaubererwelt! Ausgeburten von Schmutz und Niedertracht! Hinfort von hier!"

Draco starrte das Gemälde an und fing an, amüsiert zu lächeln, während Harry zu den Vorhängen eilte. In dem Moment, in dem Harry ansetzte, die Vorhänge wieder zuzuziehen, fiel der Blick von Sirius Mutter auf Draco.

„Ein Malfoy! Endlich kehrt das Gute wieder in dieses Haus ein!"

„Äh,", begann Draco, „nein." Die Frau in dem Bild sah ihn fragend an. „Ich bleibe nicht hier. Und woher wissen Sie, das ich ein Malfoy bin?"

„Du siehst aus, wie mein lieber Schwager Lucius! Du musst sein Sohn sein!" Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde von Wort zu Wort verwirrter.

Harry, der überhaupt keine Lust hatte, diese Unterhaltung weiter zu verfolgen, machte sich weiter an den Vorhängen zu schaffen und ihm gelang es endlich, sie zu schließen, bevor Draco die Zeit fand, noch etwas zu sagen. Harry ging auf die Treppen zu, die Ron und Hermine gerade heruntergeeilt kamen.

„Warum hat sie angefangen zu schreien?", fragte Ron.

„Draco hat den Wäscheständer umgeworfen."

„Er stand im Weg.", warf Draco ein.

„Um das zu bemerken, hättest du auf den Weg schauen müssen, Malfoy.", gab Harry zurück.

„Was hat sie dann gesagt?", fragte Hermine. „Wir haben sie nicht mehr verstanden, als sie nicht mehr geschrien hat, aber wir haben Stimmen gehört."

Harry rollte die Augen. „Sie hat sich mit Draco unterhalten."

„Worüber?" Ron wirkte schon wieder misstrauisch.

„Sie hat ihn als Malfoy erkannt.", erklärte Harry. „Anscheinend hat sie gemeint, es wird wieder Ordnung in dieses Haus kommen durch ihn."

„Das sieht ihr ähnlich.", kommentierte Ron und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Wer war das?", fragte Draco in die Runde. Er war noch mehr verwirrt als vorher und warf all seine Theorien über den Haufen, die er zu Harry und diesem Haus gehabt hatte.

„Eine Schwester deiner Mutter und die Mutter meines Patenonkels."

Draco blickte Harry ungläubig an. „_Harry Potter_ hat einen Paten, der mit _mir_ verwand ist?"

„Und der nichts mir eurer Art von Zauberern zu tun haben wollte."

„'Mit unserer Art von Zauberern'? Warum sagst du das so abwertend, Weasley? Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass du in einem exquisiten Haus lebst, in dem alte, wertvolle Zauberrergemälde hängen."

Rons Ohren wurden rot, er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und war gerade dabei, etwas zu sagen, als ihm Hermine das Wort abschnitt.

„Wenn wir uns jetzt streiten, bringt uns das nichts weiter. Wir müssen endlich entscheiden, wie wir weiter vorgehen." Sie sah alle drei streng an, denn auch Harry hatte ausgesehen, als würde er gleich auf Draco losgehen.

Die drei folgten Hermine schweigend ins Wohnzimmer, sich gegenseitig böse Blicke zuwerfend. Rom nahm wieder neben Hermine auf dem Sofa Platz, Harry warf sich in seinen Sessel und Draco setzte sich auf den, auf dem er am Abend zuvor schon gesessen hatte.

„Also,", begann Hermine, als keiner den Anfang machen zu wollen schien und fand schnell die lautere Stimmlage vom Abend zuvor wieder, „was ich gestern eigentlich sagen wollte, Harry: Ich finde, dass wir einen Plan brauchen! Nicht nur: wir gehen nach Hogwarts, holen das Buch und denken dann weiter. Man kann sich im Krieg nicht einfach auf die Gunst der Stunde verlassen!"

Draco wollte fragen, was für ein Buch sie meinte, doch Harry antwortete Hermine, bevor Draco zu Wort kam. „Aber was sollen wir denn tun?" Er wirkte wieder genauso verloren, wie bei ihrer letzten Diskussion über dieses Thema. „Was soll dieser Plan beinhalten? Wenn du so scharf darauf bis, einen ausgeklügelten Plan zu haben, dann schlage einen vor, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir vorgehen sollen!"

Draco kam es vor, als wäre Harry verzweifelt. Normalerweise würde ihm der Gedanke gut gefallen, aber nun waren er und sein Schicksal im gleichen Boot wie Harry und wenn dieser nicht wusste, wohin sie segeln sollten, war Draco genauso verirrt wie er. Und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Hermine sah Harry niedergeschlagen an und Harrys Befürchtung schien sich zu bewahrheiten; nämlich, dass Hermine diesmal keine Antwort wusste. „Harry, ich bin genauso ratlos wie du. Ich finde nur, wir sollten die Absicherung haben."

„Wir bekommen aber keine, Hermine. Wir sind im Krieg, vergiss das nicht."

„Ich vergesse das nicht, Ron, aber ich fühle mich noch mehr bedroht, wenn wir nicht weiter wissen. Wie sollen wir es da schaffen, alle Horkruxe zu vernichten," -Draco sah sie fragend an, aber Hermine schien ihn nicht zu bemerken- „und auch noch Voldemort?" Ron und Draco zuckten gleichermaßen zusammen.

Harry, ihre Reaktion ignorierend, erhob sich und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Er sah im Moment älter aus als siebzehn, fand Draco. Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir den Becher von Hufflepuff finden sollen, geschweige denn, wie wir herausfinden sollen, welcher Gegenstand von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw ein weiterer Horcrux ist, oder wie wir ihn finden sollen. Und ich habe vor allem nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie wir Voldemort besiegen sollen.", schloss Harry niedergeschlagen, wieder ohne auf Ron und Draco zu achten. Letzterem tat Harry fast Leid. Er war für einen Moment kurz davor, etwas sagen, dass ihn aufheitern würde, bis ihm auffiel, dass er ihn eigentlich nicht aufheitern wollte. Statt dessen fragte er in die Runde: „Könnte irgendwer bitte so freundlich sein und mir erklären, wovon zum Teufel ihr redet? Was ist ein Horcrux und was wollt ihr damit? Was hat das mit Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw und Gryffindor zu tun?"

Hermine, die Harry verwirrt angesehen hatte und gerade zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte, da Harry Nagini vergessen hatte, wandte sich statt dessen Draco zu. „Also...", doch sie brach ab und sah Harry fragend an. „Sollen wir es ihm sagen?"

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und antwortete mit kurzer Verzögerung, noch immer mit einen sehr verloren wirkenden Ausdruck im Gesicht: „Ähm... Ich glaube ja, er kommt mit, vielleicht kann er uns helfen."

„Aber-", setzte Ron zum Widersprechen an, wurde aber von Harry barsch unterbrochen.

„Ja, Ron, ich weiß, dass er es Voldemort sagen könnte, dass wir einen Weg gefunden haben, ihn umzubringen- oder mehr oder weniger... Aber er wird es früher oder später sicher erfahren, da er uns ja begleitet"- letzterem verlieh Harry noch ein wenig mehr Nachdruck- „und außerdem könnte er ja vielleicht wirklich etwas beitragen." Ron sank ein wenig mürrisch ins Sofa zurück. Als Harry keine Anstalten machte, Draco etwas zu erklären, übernahm Hermine diese Aufgabe.

„Also, wenn ein Zauberer jemanden tötet, spaltet sich seine Seele. Durch eine gehörige Portion schwarzer Magie kann man ein Stück seiner Seele an einen Gegenstand binden, das nennt man Horcrux. Das Stück der Seele lebt weiter, auch, wenn der Zauberer getötet worden ist."

„Das scheint mir wie ein Weg zur Unsterblichkeit.", kommentierte Draco, sichtlich beeindruckt. Hermine nickte.

„Voldemort hat nun- Malfoy, ich dachte du wärst ein Todesser? Wieso zuckst du, wenn sein Name erwähnt wird?" Draco warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sie das Thema zugleich fallen lassen lies. „Egal. Er hat nun beschlossen, seine Seele in sieben Teile zu teilen, und sich so nahezu unsterblich zu machen." Sie wartete auf eine erschrockene Reaktion, wie etwa „Er hat so oft gemordet?!", doch Draco schien von dieser Tatsache unbeeindruckt. _Slytherins..._, dachte Hermine. „Will man ihn nun umbringen, müssen erst sämtliche Horkruxe zerstört werden, dann kann man den wirklichen Voldemort töten."

Draco, in einem Versuch, sein Zucken zu überspielen, fragte: „Wie viele sind schon kaputt?"

„In unserem zweiten Jahr hat Harry das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle-"

„Von wem?", unterbrach Draco.

„Das ist Voldemorts wirklicher Name.", warf Harry ein und ignorierte Rons und Dracos Reaktion auf den von ihnen gefürchteten Namen hin.

Hermine, die anscheinend den Faden verloren hatte, brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Erklärung fortführen zu können. In der Zwischenzeit lies sich Harry wieder in seinem Sessel nieder.

„Jedenfalls hat er sein Tagebuch aus seiner Hogwartszeit gefunden, das dein Vater Ginny hat zukommen lassen." Draco zuckte antwortend nur mit den Schultern. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Das Tagebuch war, wie sich letztes Jahr herausgestellt hat, ein Horcrux, den Harry damals vernichtet hat. Dann gab es noch den Ring von Voldemorts Großvater, der einst Salazar Slytherin gehört hatte; den hat Dubledore vernichtet und Slytherins Medaillon haben wir gestern hier gefunden und ebenfalls außer Kraft gesetzt. Uns bleiben noch ein Becher von Hufflepuff, etwas, das entweder von Godric Gryffindor oder Rovena Ravenclaw stammt und-" Doch in diesem Moment sprang Harry wieder auf, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Die anderen drei schraken auf und Draco musste zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, dass Harry jetzt plötzlich ziemlich glücklich aussah.

„Das habe ich ja komplett vergessen!", rief er laut. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an. Harry schielt einen Gang zurück und erzählte den beiden aufgeregt und in einem überaus glücklichen Ton, was ihm Draco am Abend zuvor noch gesagt hatte. „Wie konnte ich nur.. Malfoy hat mir gestern erzählt, dass Nagini vergiftet worden ist! Also haben wir nur noch zwei Horkruxe!" Ron und Hermine jubelten und Draco betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Ekel.

„Das heißt also, wir müssen uns nicht in das Lager von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem einschleichen und sein Haustür töten, ohne erwischt zu werden!", sagte Ron beschwingt, etwas lauter als eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Die drei grinsten sich auch weiterhin blöd an und Draco beschloss, sie wieder in die Realität zurück zu holen.

„Also, was ist mit den anderen zwei? Habt ihr die schon vergessen?" Die Fröhlichkeit verschwand sofort von ihren Gesichtern. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Harry sah zum wie vielten Male auch immer so aus, als hätte er einen fiesen Kommentar auf den Lippen, schaffte es aber in der letzten Sekunde noch, ihn für sich zu behalten.

Eine Stille trat ein. Ron setzte sich gerade auf, Hermine fummelte mit ihrer rechten Hand in ihren Haaren herum und Harry schien, nachzudenken. Draco beobachtete die drei ein wenig, bis er sah, dass sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Der Ausdruck von heftigem Nachdenken wurde von bissiger Entschlossenheit ersetzt. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah in die Runde, bevor er anfing, mit fester Stimme zu sprechen.

„Wir gehen nach Hogwarts und holen uns das Buch. Dann können wir weiter diskutieren." Hermine wollte widersprechen, aber Harry schnitt ihr, ebenso barsch wie zuvor Ron, das Wort ab. „Nein, Hermine, kein aber. Wenn wir so weiter machen, sitzen wir noch da, wenn die Todesser uns gefunden haben und das wäre eine schlechte Planänderung. Ich sage wir gehen nach Hogwarts und holen das Buch und sehen dann weiter, Ende der Diskussion." Harry sah sie streng an.

„Gott...", seufzte Draco. „Bin ich froh, dass du in Gryffindor gelandet bist. Granger, Weasley, müsst ihr euch so etwas öfter anhören?"

„Malfoy, sei einfach still, bitte.", sagte Harry, doch seine Stimme klang komisch zurückgehalten, als hätte er eigentlich schreien wollen. Draco verdrehte die Augen, als es sogar für ihn zu viel wurde.

„Potter, was machst du da?"

„Was bitte meinst du, Malfoy?"

„Das! Du bist die ganze Zeit so höflich zu mir! Lass es einfach, dass ist zum Verrücktwerden!" Harry sah ihn für einen Augenblick an und zuckte schließlich mit den Achseln.

„Gut. Langsam hat es mir nämlich auch gereicht. Ich wollte nur ein bisschen nett sein, da du vor Voldemort auf der Flucht bist und so. Aber ist ja egal."

Draco sah Harry ungläubig an. „Ist das ein Gryffindording? ‚Oh, mein Erzfeind aus der Schule wird vom Dunklen Lord verfolgt.'", veräppelte ihn Draco in komischer Stimme. „'Ich muss ihm helfen, da ich ja so gut bin'- was ich übrigens nicht einmal so schlecht finde, aber ‚oh, er hat ja so viel durchgemacht! Da kann man doch nicht böse zu ihm sein. Lass mich lieber so tun, als kämen wir miteinander aus!' Wirklich Potter, das muss ein Gryffindording sein."

Harry lächelte ihn kühl an. „Nein, man nennt es Mittleid."

Dracos Lächeln wurde von Wut ersetzt und er sprang auf. „Ich brauche kein Mittleid!"

„Das hat gestern abend aber anders ausgesehen...", gab Ron zu bedenken.

„Ich brauche Hilfe, aber kein Mittleid. Also könnt ihr euch das alle sparen." Draco sah die drei böse an, doch Ron zuckte nur die Achseln. „Hättest du von mir sowieso nie bekommen."

„Dann ist es ja gut." Die beiden starrten sich wütend an. Hermine schien unfähig, etwas zu sagen und Harry erhob sich.

„Okay, dann wäre das auch geklärt." Er ging in Richtung Tür. „Ich schreibe gleich den Drei Besen eine Eule, damit sie uns für morgen Zimmer herrichten, dann können wir morgen aufbrechen."

„Mit Flohpulver?", fragte Hermine, aus ihrer Starre erwachend. Harry nickte, wenn auch etwas gequält. Wie er Flohpulver hasste...

Harry verschwand in den ersten Stock und lies Draco mit Ron und Hermine zurück. Für einen Moment überlegte er, einfach sitzen zu bleiben, nur um die beiden zu ärgern, doch irgendwie nervten ihn ihre feindseligen Blicke und er ging ebenfalls aus der Tür, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

xXx

Der Vormittag schleppte sich langsam dahin. Draco war zuerst in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt, hatte dort aber nach einer Stunde feststellen müssen, dass er sich hier zu Tode langweilte, da er nichts zu tun hatte. So hatte er sein Zimmer verlassen, mit dem Vorhaben, das Haus zu erkunden.

Die Stockwerke über dem zweiten Stock waren uninteressant, vor allem da Draco die Gastfreundschaft der drei Musketiere nicht auf Spiel setzten wollte, indem er einfach in verschlossene Räume des Hauses eindrang... In seinem Stock war auch nichts weiter interessantes zu entdecken und so fand er sich vor dem Wohnzimmer im ersten Stock wieder. Er ging den Gang entlang, spähte in ein paar Zimmer und erblickte schließlich einen langen Raum mit hoher Decke und olivgrünen Wänden; die Fenster waren von moosgrünen Samtvorhängen geziert. Der Salon war mit einigen Sesseln, Sofas und Tischen bemöbelt. Dracos Blick fiel auf einen Wandteppich, verblichen und anscheinend uralt, der mit goldenem Garn bestickt war. Draco trat ein, seine Schritte begleitet von Staubwolken, die aus dem Teppich empor stiegen und näherte sich dem Wandteppich. Es war ein riesiger Familienstammbaum, der, soweit Draco erkennen konnte, bis ins Mittelalter zurück reichte. Er war überschrieben mit den Worten:

_Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks_

_Toujours pur _

Dracos Blick wanderte begeistert die Äste des Baumes entlang, er erkannte Namen alter, reinblütiger Zaubererfamilien. Schließlich gelangte er an die Stelle, wo er den Namen seiner Mutter entdeckte. Eine gestrickte goldene Doppellinie verband Narzissa Black mit Lucius Malfoy und eine einfache senkrechte Linie führte von ihnen aus zu dem Namenszug Draco.

xXx

Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zu Dracos Zimmer, nachdem er die Eule zu den Drei Besen geschickt hatte, um Draco zum Mittagessen zu holen, als er im ersten Stock bemerkte, dass eine Tür etwas weiter den Gang entlang offen stand. An der Tür angelangt warf er einen Blick hinein und erkannte die schweren Vorhänge, die er vor ungefähr zwei Jahren mit Doxizid eingesprüht hatte. Sein Blick durchsuchte den Raum und entdeckte Draco lächelnd vor dem Wandteppich stehen. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„So eine Schande, dass fast alle auf dem Teppich schon tot sind.", sagte Harry, seine Stimme mit Sarkasmus triefend. Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Deine Eltern, ja, das war auch eine sehr große Schande...", erwiderte Draco mit nicht minder viel Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Sein Kommentar erzielte die gewollte Wirkung: Harry wurde sofort wütend und zog seinen Zauberstab, ihn auf Draco richtend. Dieser lächelte kühl.

„Das würde ich nicht machen. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, was letztes Mal passiert ist. Und diesmal ist Professor Snape nicht da, um dich davor zu bewahren, zum Mörder zu werden."

Harry hielt den Zauberstab noch ein paar Sekunden weiter auf Draco gerichtet, dann verstaute er ihn wieder in seinem Umhang, der Ausdruck wilder Wut noch immer auf dem Gesicht. Draco, mit der Wirkung seiner Worte vollends zufrieden, wandte sich wieder dem Teppich zu und studierte die Gegend um seine Mutter herum.

„Wer ist dein Pate?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Das schwarze Loch neben Regulus Black. Sein Name wurde ausgebrannt, als er diesem Haus den Rücken kehrte." Draco konnte nicht umhin, die Spur Stolz in Harrys Stimme zu bemerken. „Sein Name war Sirius Black."

Draco sah zu Harry hinüber, als es ihm wieder einfiel. „Bellatrix hat mir von ihm erzählt und ihrer Begegnung im Ministerium."

„Hat sie das.", knurrte Harry bedrohlich während Draco sah, wie er seine Hände so fest zu Fäusten ballte, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Und wie kommst _du _zu diesem Haus?" Für einen Moment glaubte er, Harry würde nicht antworten, aber Draco bekam endlich die Antwort auf die Frage, die ihm seit heute morgen im Kopf herumgeschwirrt war.

„Sirius hat es mir vererbt. Es gehört mir."

Draco wandte sich von ihm ab und sah sich demonstrativ im Zimmer um. „Du hast aber viel daraus gemacht.", sagte er sarkastisch und fand sich im nächsten Moment bewegungsunfähig dem anderen Jungen gegenüber stehen- Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand und ihn, laut „Stupor!" rufend, paralysiert.

„Slytherins sind anscheinend doch nicht so clever, wie sie immer tun.", sagte Harry lächelnd, die Wut noch immer deutlich in seinen Zügen sichtbar. „Du scheinst nicht zu wissen, wann es besser ist, die Klappe zu halten." Er wandte sich zum Gehen bevor er sich wieder umdrehte. „Wenn du dich wieder bewegen kannst, kannst du zum Essen kommen." Damit lies er Draco erstarrt im Salon zurück.

xXx

Ron und Harry begrüßten ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen, als Draco die Küche betrat. Er bedachte beide mit einem bösen Blick, nahm sich etwas zu Essen und verspeiste es schweigend ein paar Plätze von den dreien entfernt.

Der Nachmittag zog langsam an den vieren vorbei, keiner wusste so recht, was sie tun sollten, da sie erst für morgen Zimmer in den Drei Besen hatten. Harry und Ron landeten schließlich nach einiger Zeit im Wohnzimmer und spielten Schach und Snape Explodiert, Hermine saß neben Ron auf dem Sofa und las ein Buch und Draco beschäftigte sich damit, sich Wege auszudenken, wie er Harry die Demütigung heimzahlen konnte und Zaubersprüche zu üben. Beim Abendessen wurde er informiert, dass sie am nächsten Morgen um neun Uhr abreisen würden.

„Und sei pünktlich.", hatte Harry gesagt.

„Oh, nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich liebe dieses Haus nämlich so sehr, dass ich hier nie wieder weg will.", war Dracos ironische Antwort gewesen und somit hatte er sich auf den Weg ins Bett gemacht.

xXx

Es war halb neun, als Harry, Ron und Hermine mit dem Frühstück begannen, ihr Gepäck bereit neben der Feuerstelle in der Küche stehend. Es lag Aufregung in der Luft, da keiner wusste, was sie erwartete. Sie wussten, dass Hogwarts wieder zum Schuljahresbeginn geöffnet hatte, doch waren sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht mehr das Hogwarts sein würde, das die drei gewohnt waren.

„Wissen die, dass wir kommen?", fragte Ron, während er seine Eier verspeiste. Harry nickte antwortend.

„Ich habe McGonagall gestern noch eine Eule geschickt, dass wir etwas aus Hogwarts holen wollen."

„Du hast ihr hoffentlich nicht gesagt, was, oder?", fragte Hermine.

„Natürlich habe ich ihr gesagt, dass wir das Schulbuch von Dumbledores Mörder holen, um Zaubersprüche zu suchen. Ehrlich, Hermine, wie lange kennst du mich schon?"

„Lange genug, um zu wissen, dass man bei dir nie sicher sein kann."

„Stimmt.", hörten sie Dracos Stimme. Er war gerade samt Gepäck in die Küche getreten und hatte die letzten zwei Sätze noch mitbekommen. „Du hast ja auch geglaubt, dass du unbemerkt in das Zugabteil der Slytherins kommst... Und wir alle wissen, was daraus geworden ist." Draco sah genüsslich zu, wie Harry rot wurde, was er bemerkt haben musste, da er kurz darauf noch röter wurde. Draco lächelte den dreien entgegen. „Aber erst einmal wünsche ich euch einen guten Morgen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine wandten sich prompt wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und Draco stellte seinen Gepäcksack neben die Koffer der anderen. Daraufhin lies er sich ebenfalls am Tisch nieder und begann zu essen. Es war zu schön gewesen, Harry rot anlaufen zu sehen, besonders nach der Demütigung, die Draco gestern hatte ertragen müssen. Es war ein Anfang, sie ihm zurückzuzahlen. Lächelnd bestrich er sich einen Toast mit Marmelade.

„Ich frage mich, wie viele Lehrer noch da sind.", meinte Ron.

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Sicher noch genug, dass unterrichtet werden kann, sonst hätten sie so und so schließen müssen."

Harry nickte. „Und außerdem ist Hogwarts immer noch sicherer als das Haus von irgendeinem Zauberer, wenn man nur daran denkt, wie viele Hexen und Zauberer dort in einem Platz versammelt sind."

„Das hat die Mächte des Bösen das letzte Mal auch nicht abgehalten.", kommentierte Draco. Die drei warfen ihm böse Blicke zu.

„Man ist sicher noch wachsamer als vorher." Als Antwort auf Rons Ausspruch prustete Draco in seine Teetasse, was die anderen ignorierten.

„Genau.", meinte Harry. „Und die Verschwindekabinette sind sicher vernichtet worden, außerdem ist der Orden da, um Hogwarts zu bewachen."

„Ja, weil das so viel helfen würde gegen eine Armee aus dunklen Kreaturen und Todessern, falls sie beschließen würde, Hogwarts zu stürmen."

„Malfoy, kannst du nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten?", fuhr ihn Harry an, der sichtlich langsam die Geduld verlor. Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich glaube, ihr seid irgendwie allergisch gegen die Wahrheit. Ist das auch so ein Gryffindording?"

„Iss einfach, okay?" Harrys Stimme war merklich lauter geworden. Draco, mit dem Gedanken, dass es Harry mehr aufregen würde, wenn er nicht zurück schrie, zuckte einfach mit den Achseln und sagte: „Okay. Wenn du das sagst." Er kehrte lächelnd zu seinem Toast zurück, während Harry, Ron und Hermine ihn wütend ansahen.

Draco hielt sich für den Rest des Gespräches zurück und Harry war dankbar dafür, da ihn der blonde Slytherin mit jedem Kommentar wütender machte und er für nichts garantieren konnte, wenn er die Kontrolle verlieren sollte. Er hatte versprochen, ihm zu helfen und nicht, ihn zu behexen.

Als sie alle mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, wand Hermine einen Spühlzauber an und lies das Geschirr daraufhin mit Hilfe eines weiteren Zaubers an seine rechtmäßigen Plätze zurück schweben.

Dann postierten sich die vier um den Kamin herum und Ron trat vor, nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver und sah sich zu Harry, Hermine und Draco um.

„Bis gleich." Damit warf er das Pulver in die Flammen, trat hinein und sagte laut und deutlich: „Die Drei Besen, Hogsmeade." Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden. Nachdem Hermine es ihm gleichgetan hatte, wandte sich Harry Draco zu, der sich allerdings weiter weg von ihm befand als vorher und sich mit beiden Händen an der Küchentischkannte festklammerte, als ob er heftige Schmerzen hätte.

„Malfoy? Was ist los?" Harry sah Draco die Zähne zusammenbeißen, bevor er antwortete.

„Das wird sicher gleich wieder weggehen..." Plötzlich zog er seinen linken Arm vom Tisch weg und drückte ihn fest an seinen Oberkörper. Harry verstand.

„Das Dunkle Mahl, oder?" Draco nickte. „Er ruft seine Todesser?" Ein weiteres Nicken. Dann atmete Draco schwer aus und die angespannte Haltung verlor sich in seinem Versuch, sich wieder aufzurichten. Harry sah ihn noch kurz schweigend an, bevor er sagte: „Gut, dann geh in den Kamin." Draco holte seinen Gepäcksack, nahm wie Ron und Hermine zuvor eine Hand voll Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen und nannte, nachdem er in den Kamin getreten war, sein Ziel. Harry folgte ihm mit seinem Koffer einen Moment später.


End file.
